someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
He's Gone Now
A Note This is my first Creepy Pasta, keep that in mind please. Story I sit in my wardrobe thinking back, wondering how this could have happened. He's been stalking me for days, watching my every move, but today he came into my ''house... The one place I was safe from the outside world, my own sanctuary. Soon it would be all over, everything I'd worked hard for, all because one idiot couldn't keep his nose out. Suddenly, loud thumps could be heard as he ran up stairs. It's all over. He's one door away from the room I'm in, and one door away from wrecking my life. However luck was with me, he checked the bathroom and other bedrooms before this one, which gave me the chance to think of a plan. Through the small crack in the wardrobe door I saw the door open. "Come out, come out. It's time to face the light," the man muttered, "I know you're here..." I smiled. He didn't know who he was dealing with. I pulled a two pence piece from my pocket as he frantically searched the room. Holding my breath, I pushed open the wardrobe door a small amount and threw the coin against the wall opposite. He ran as fast as he could to the wall scratching his head curiously. What a dumb human you are. While his guard was down I stepped out of the wardrobe and walked up to the man. I grabbed the knife from out of his pocket and pushed between his shoulder blades. "No... You don't ''deserve life, you are..." He tried to say but was cut off by his death. I pulled out his wallet, 'Chris Tillerman', it read on his drivers license. What did you think would happen, Chris? You came into my house expecting to find me and get the front page of the news! Well, a great good that did you didn't it. I unlocked the door to my basement, better check on Haylee. I flicked on the lights, they flickered, I was meant to replace that today. Ah, just where I left her. "Hello, sweetie. How's the chain now I've tightened it? Hurt a bit more?" I snorted. "P-please, let me g-go, I w-won't tell anyone about our secret games. Please." Haylee cried. "Pfft, what would be the fun in that?" I replied. She started to sob, I boomed, "Silence! You don't want anymore whips do you? You know how much I hate to hurt you, but if you're naughty-" "NO! I'll let y-you play the game I don't l-like, just don't hit me!" Haylee interupted. I stared at her. I'll let her off for interupting me, she's only seven. "Don't worry, sweetie, the bad man, he's gone now. He won't take you away." Haylee layed down and closed here eyes. Great, now it's time to deal with Chris' body and think of a cover story in case they come to my house... Why can't people just keep to there own buisness? Maybe I could give Haylee an arm to play with, that'd be fun to watch! Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas